


The One-night stand theory

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, English, Gen, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cargument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One-night stand theory

**Author's Note:**

> I did my very best, but I'm a non-native english speaker. I hope you enjoy. Let me know, if there a big mistakes. Thanks a lot.

“So, who is Carrie?”, Steve asks as he drives the Camaro out of the parking lot.

“I really don’t know. I have no idea.”, Danny replies.

„A one-night stand? Come on, Danno, say it!” 

“A… A one-night stand? Are you serious? Are you kidding me? We met this woman, okay? She said “Hi, Mr. Williams” and all you think is that I was fucking her? Maybe… maybe she’s a friend of Rachel, okay?”

“Just thought that could be. Why not Danno? You are single and…”

“Stop talking and answer just one pivotal question, okay?”

“Okay. Go on.”

“How many of your one-night stands call you Mr. McGarrett meeting you again? Huh? And how many of YOUR one-night stands actually know that YOU ARE Mr. McGarrett? Huh?”

“Those were two questions Danno, including the “huhs” even four. Okay, okay, I think you are right. The one-night stand theory sounds implausible.”

“It sounds more than implausible, Steve. A lot more. Besides, that would be none of your damn business, okay?”

“But…”

“Oh, shut up, Steven!”


End file.
